Winters Love
by Oliver Legrand
Summary: Peter and Jason spend the night inside of their new apartment, enjoying the warmth the two give each other on a cold, winter day. Contains sexual content.


Author's Note: I have a few fun head-cannons for Peter and Jason that I came up with in preparation for my performance as Peter in my local theater production of Bare. I will share them below.

*When Peter gets nervous or anxious, he lightly rubs the back of his arm because thats what Jason did the first night in bed they spent together, and it helps comfort him.

*Peter secretly watched all of Jason's sports games even before they know each other.

*Peter's favorite feature on Jason are his big blue eyes.

*Jason asked Peter out first. Their first date was in their dorm room, watching a movie.

*Jason's weakness is a little pout that Peter does where Peter sticks out his bottom lip, bats his eyelashes, and whimpers like a puppy. Peter exploits this constantly.

*Both Peter and Jason's favorite song is "Wake Up" by Arcade Fire.

*Jason is a top and Peter is a bottom (obviously).

This story is AU where Jason never died. It takes place a few months after they make their relationship public. Enjoy!

Winters Love

Peter whipped open the shades, took one good look outside, and promptly shut them.

"Hmpf... I don't believe it. It's still snowing." Peter said bitterly as he marched over to the couch where Jason was sitting and plopped himself down.

"Snow ruins everything."

Jason look over his laptop and stared at Peter.

"You didn't really think that we would be able to have a picnic today, did you? It's been snowing for three days."

"I know, but I was hoping that today would clear up." Peter said with a sigh as he casually moved closer to his boyfriend and snuggled up next to him.

"You're warm..." The young boy muttered into Jason's neck. Jason smiled and absentmindedly played with Peter's hair.

"Look at this." Jason said, pointing at his computer screen. "They have apartments for a reasonable price. And they're right next to Notre Dame."

"That's great, Jason!"

"Let's see... It's four miles from the college, it's within both our budgets..."

"It has one bedroom?" Peter added innocently. Jason grinned and kissed his forehead.

"Yes. One bedroom. And one bed." The two giggled quietly to themselves at the thought of not having to share a bunk bed anymore. The amount of times both of them have hit their head on the top of it while laying together was far to much. So they both agreed to find a better place and move in.

So that's exactly what they did. A week later, the couple had moved into their stylish new apartment, unpacked all their things, and settled in.

"That was hard work! Thanks for the help, Matt." Jason said to their friend.

"Sure thing. Anything else you guys need help with?"

"I think we're good for now. We're just going to get comfy now." Peter said while affectionately holding onto Jason's arm.

"I sure you will." Matt said with a sly smile. "You kids have fun!" He called out as he exited the room. Jason cocked his eyebrow and gave a look to Peter.

"What was that about?"

"I guess we'll find out, won't we?" Peter said, playfully tugging on his boyfriend's arm.

"Come on."

Peter quickly led Jason to their new bedroom and Jason immediately knew what was on Peter's mind.

"Isn't it great! It's a regular bed. No more bunk beds for us!" Peter exclaimed as he jumped on the bed. "Why don't you join me, Jason..." Peter purred. Jason let out an audible groan at the sight of Peter on the bed. He quickly removed his shirt and positioned himself on top of his young lover.

"Believe it or not, I've been wanting to do this with you for a long time." Jason murmured.

"I believe it." Without another word, the two pressed their lips softly together and kissed passionately. Wasting no time, Jason moved his kisses down Peter's neck, earning a quiet moan from the boy. Peter closed his eyes and let his head fall back on the pillow. Jason continued his assault of kisses on Peter's body, bringing them down to his chest and then eventually to his belly.

"Y-you're driving me c-crazy, Jason." Peter said between gasps as he took his sweater off and tossed it on the floor. Jason pulled Peter closer to him and the two shared another intimate kiss. Peter broke off the kiss and smiled sweetly at his best friend. Jason smiled back and began kissing Peter's stomach again.

"You can go a little l-lower if you want to..." Peter suggested, blushing even as the words left his mouth. Jason chuckled at his lovers innocence and politely obliged. He wrapped his fingers around Peter's pants and casually tugged them off. With shaking hands, Peter did the same to his partner, revealing the pair of hot pink boxer briefs that he had given to him for his birthday.

"You kept them?" Peter said, trying hard to stifle his laughter.

"Of course I did." Jason put almost seriously. The two shared a much needed laugh together, before Jason brushed the hair of Peter's forehead affectionately.

"You're so beautiful, Peter."

A light gasp drifted from Peter's lips which Jason quickly closed with another gentle kiss. "I love you, Peter."

"I love you too, Jason. More then you'll ever know."

The next hour was a blur of kisses, tangled bodies, and bite marks as the pair touched the cold winter day away. Moans and repetition's of each others names were lost amidst their seemingly endless love session. Ever since their first time together, they've had no doubt that those people who were so against homosexuality were wrong. It's not evil, it's not against God's will, and it most certainly is not a sin. It felt to damn good.

"Ahh!" Peter let out a cry when Jason nibbled on his arm. "Jeez, J-Jason..."

"Sorry, sweetheart. Let me make it better." Jason pressed his lips against Peter's soft skin and kissed him right where the pale etching of teeth was fading away. Jason brought himself right in front of his lover and the two stared into each others eyes.

"Are you ready?" Jason asked politely.

"Y-yes..." Peter's reply was almost silent.

"Alright."

Jason positioned himself lower on Peter's body carefully began to remove his boyfriends underwear. Peter's stifled moans echoed in the bedroom as Jason fully exposed his lover's body.

"S-stop s-staring." Peter stammered, blushing furiously.

"You know I can't help it." Jason murmured, gazing down at his friend's bare naked form in awe. Dropping his face down to his belly, Jason ran his tongue across Peter's chest sensually. Peter's moans were now filling the room as Jason continued to trace his wet tongue up and down his lover's body.

"Jeez, J-Jason... You're such a w-weirdo..." Peter said between breathy moans. Jason snickered and moved him mouth over Peter's nipples, where his tongue flicked erotically on them.

"Gah!" Peter's back arched up and his erect member pressed itself against Jason's stomach. Jason stopped licking his lover and looked down at Peter's body again.

"Huh... Looks like you're enjoying yourself down here." In one swift move, Jason mouth an inch from Peter's penis. Without wasting such a precious moment, Jason wrapped his lips around his young friend's cock and began to lovingly suck on it.

"N-no! S-stop!" Peter gasped out unconvincingly, his entire body twitching under the immense pleasure it was receiving.

"Oh, you don't want me to stop." Jason said between running his tongue down Peter's pulsating shaft.

"Of c-course not." Peter said with a grin as his hands ran through Jason's short, brown hair. Jason smiled back at him before continuing his gentle licks on Peter's member.

For a good long while, Jason kept this up. But Peter couldn't. He felt his penis throb harder and harder as Jason's mouth worked to get the seed from it.

"S-stop." Peter said, a little more forcefully then he wanted to.

"What's the matter? Am I doing something wrong?" Jason asked, letting Peter's penis fall out of his mouth. Peter bit his lip and looked away from his lover for a second, to keep himself from cuming right then and there.

"No... In fact, you're doing everything right." Jason moved closer to Peter to get a good look at his face.

"It's just that I don't want to... c-cum yet." Peter said quietly, clearly embarrassed by the word he just said. Jason chuckled at his partners nervousness, but nodded his head.

"Saving it for the main event, huh?" Peter giggled in response and positioned himself comfortably in preparation. Jason did the same; placing the head of his cock inches from Peter's tight hole.

"Jason..." Jason looked up at the young boy laying below him, his wide eyes seemingly glowing in the light.

"Take me."

Jason felt his heart melt right then and there.

This kid is way to good for me... He thought. Without hesitation, Jason thrust his member into Peter's awaiting body. The two shivered with delight at the feelings: Peter being entered and Jason entering him. Jason let out a jagged moan as he let the rest of his penis slide into Peter's body.

"Mmpf..." He gasped out as the entirety of his length fit into his lover.

"R-rub it inside of m-me." Peter stammered out, his eyes firmly closed. Jason obliged, locking his arms next to Peter's head and thrusting his hips so that his cock ran pleasurably in and out of Peter's body. Jason found a steady pace to continue at and did so for considerable amount of time. Both of the boys breathing became ragged, and Peter's chest expanded quickly in order to suck in as much air as he could. Doing so resulted with Peter's penis grinding against Jason's stomach, creating an immensely pleasurable experience for both of them. Minutes that seemed like hours passed by as the two lovers spent thrusting and moaning and gasping in a state of extreme pleasure. But the best part was coming soon. Jason felt his member swell in Peter's body and a knot formed at the base of his cock.

"Ahhh... Peter... I'm c-close." Peter opened his eyes and took his friends face in his hands.

"Look into my eyes, Jason." The two looked into each others eyes and Peter gave Jason an adorable smile.

Mmmm... That's it, I'm gonna marry him.

Jason pulled Peter closer to his body and thrust one last time into his body. He felt his cock twitch, but instead of holding it in, he let himself relax. The wave of pleasure flushed over them as Jason's penis erupted it's seed deep into his best friend's belly.

"Ahhhn!" Peter's own member throbbed as his sperm shot from his cock head and covered his own chest with its sticky contents. Soon, Peter's member was empty and the remainder of his seed dripped from the tip of his penis erotically. Jason however, was still filling his young lover with his sperm. He thrusted gently into his body, filling him with load after load of his hot, thick seed, nearly filling him to the brim. After a few more powerful thrusts, Jason was spent. He slowly pulled his member out of Peter's cum-filled hole, and flopped weakly down next to him. The two laid on the bed, gasping for air and reveling in the afterglow of the act. Peter's arm dropped down and his hand searched to be intertwined with his best friend's. Peter found his fingers tangling into Jason's, and the two smiled. Peter snuggled up next to Jason and whispered into his ear the words that Jason has been wanting to hear since he met him. The words that will someday in the future start their lives together.

"I do."

The end.


End file.
